<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet like mint choco by latenightfightin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695120">Sweet like mint choco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin'>latenightfightin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fluff, Idol Verse, M/M, the mint chocolate debate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung said he doesn't like mint chocolate but he's definitely ordered it before. This is a little drabble based on their contrasting opinions on mint chocolate.</p>
<p>Translation into Chinese available!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet like mint choco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please comment or like if you enjoyed &lt;3</p>
<p><a href="https://deadpoolholic.lofter.com/post/ff657_1c94722d6">Chinese translation</a> provided by user Supernova1701. Thank you very much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung scrapes his feet slightly against the ground as he stands by Jaebeom’s front door. He clenches and unclenches his hand out of nerves and switches the bouquet of flowers to his right. Jaebeom isn’t really one for flowers but something had drawn Jinyoung into the small corner boutique. He bites his lip, ‘maybe these romantic characters I’ve been playing have finally started to get to me’ he thinks.</p>
<p>The door finally opens, breaking Jinyoung from his train of thought. Jaebeom stands in front of him, casual clothes with an apron tied around his neck and waist; the smell of home cooked food wafts out from behind him.</p>
<p>“Jinyoungie.” A smile graces his face. He opens the door wider behind him and ushers Jinyoung quickly further in before any of the cats manage to slide past him. Jinyoung is then enveloped in a tight hug. He breathes in the familiar scent of his soulmate and, for the first time in a while, fully relaxes.</p>
<p>“Oh? For me?” Jaebeom asks curiously, tipping his nose towards the flowers. Jinyoung holds them out for him, but then changes his mind. “Should I put them somewhere while you finish…”</p>
<p>“Oh no, it’s ok,” he hurriedly pulls off his apron and takes the flowers from Jinyoung, “Go sit down to eat while I put these in water, I’ll join you in a second.” Jaebeom turns away towards the kitchen to find a vase or something to hold the flowers, but Jinyoung catches it all, nonetheless; The way he shyly turns his head away to hide how secretly pleased he is, the way his cheeks puff up slightly like dumplings, the crescent shapes his eyes make, and the slight redness around his ears. Jinyoung is glad that no matter how much time they spend apart, he will always be able to read him like a book, and Jaebeom, him.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>Dinner is delicious, but Jaebeom could have made anything and he would have said he liked it. Hell, they probably could have eaten tuna on the floor with the cats and he still would have enjoyed every moment.</p>
<p>Bellies full, they slump onto each other on Jaebeom’s couch. Jinyoung would be lying if he said that he wasn’t tired from all the press conferences and vlives he has been doing to promote his upcoming drama, but he’s happy to have work that he enjoys and he wouldn’t waste a second of Jaebeom’s time now that he has it.</p>
<p>“So.” Jaebeom begins awkwardly. He clears his throat and tries again. “So, I heard you don’t like mint chocolate.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung inhales deeply, getting ready to play up his annoyance; teasing Jaebeom ranks highly on his list of favourite activities. “We finally have some free time, and this is what you want to talk about.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s just a question. I’m only bringing it up because I heard you telling everyone on dispatch’s live that you don’t like mint choco.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung makes a thoughtful noise and pretends to think. “Well, the only time that I would…” Jinyoung makes a face, “like mint choco…” he squirms slightly as if just saying that he liked mint chocolate was too much for him, “is when I lick it out of your mouth.” He leans forward and stares sultrily at Jaebeom. “Hyung.” He adds in as an afterthought.</p>
<p>Jaebeom, however, is having none of it. “Really?” he leans back slightly and crosses his arms in mock seriousness. “I don’t believe that. I have it on good authority that you specifically asked for mint choco from the food truck that div2 sent you.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung lets out a puff of air in surprise. He sheepishly pulls at his ear, caught red-handed and denied mid-flirt. Jaebeom had completely thrown him off the course he had been following.</p>
<p>“Well,” he starts, head hanging, his hair falling into his eyes, “I did-”</p>
<p>“You missed me.” Jaebeom interrupts.</p>
<p>Jinyoung lets out a small laugh of disbelief as Jaebeom sits up on his knees and begins pulling at Jinyoung’s sweater playfully. “You missed me, you missed me.” He sing-songs. “Say it! Say it!”</p>
<p>Jinyoung gives him a dramatic eyeroll before grudges out, “I missed you.” Jaebeom crows happily, startling the nearby sleeping cats. Jinyoung smiles at his excitement and rubs his thumb softly over Jaebeom’s hands that he’s gathered in his. “I missed you hyung.” He says sincerely before dropping a kiss on his knuckles. The intensity of Jaebeom’s smiles always knocks something loose in his chest and he can’t help but lean forward to capture his lips.</p>
<p>Jaebeom kisses Jinyoung back softly for a few minutes, the kisses gradually becoming longer and wetter before he suddenly stands up. He pulls Jinyoung up to his feet and then walks like a man on a mission towards his bedroom. Jinyoung follows, head high and definitely pleased with where tonight looks like it’s going. However, it seems like Jinyoung’s psychic vision is as bad as his actual vision as Jaebeom walks him straight into his ensuite and plops him onto the closed toilet. Jinyoung blinks up at the man, confused. “Hyung…”</p>
<p>Jaebeom gives no explanation but opens up his bathroom cabinet, one that has far more bottles of hair dye in it now than it did originally and pulls out some bottles. He pours some clear liquid onto a cotton pad and walks over to where Jinyoung is watching him. He smiles and then closes and opens his eyes significantly. Jinyoung looks over to the counter where the bottles sit and then back at Jaebeom and his heart just about melts. Jaebeom, the man who lets his skin stay parched when its dry and doesn’t even moisturise, has Jinyoung’s entire skin care routine at his house.</p>
<p>“Hyung…” He whines out, his heart fluttering, “why are you so sweet?”</p>
<p>Jaebeom nods once, throwing the cotton pads away and moving on to the last steps of his routine. “Sweet, like mint choco.” Jinyoung mimes throwing up into the trash can beside him. He chuckles. “Ok actor park, time for bed.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom dresses him in some of his pajamas and herds Jinyoung into his bed. He lets Jinyoung squirm until he finds the right place before he tucks the side of the comforter in tight around him like a parent would their child. Jaebeom kisses the top of Jinyoung’s nose before picking up the book from his nightstand and starting to pick up where he left off.</p>
<p>Jinyoung turns onto his side to face Jaebeom, unlodging the tight tucked comforter from underneath him. Jaebeom sighs, putting his book down on his lap so he can re-tuck Jinyoung in.</p>
<p>“Sleep. Rest.” Jinyoung nods in response. He studies Jaebeom as he starts to read again, pretending to close his eyes and sleep whenever Jaebeom glances towards him, before finally drifting off. Jaebeom smiles at him, all tucked up in his bed, exactly where he should be. He puts his book back on the nightstand after not managing to read any of it, too focused on discreetly checking if Jinyoung’s asleep and turns out the light. He’s sure Jinyoung will sleep well tonight after all the good food and gentle care Jaebeom provided. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself before drifting off to meet Jinyoung in dreamland.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I write this instead of sleeping? yes<br/>Am i still waking up in 6 hours to see Jinyoung's live? yes<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/latenightfightt">my twitter!</a> come talk to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>